


Rain & Cherry blossoms

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm trying, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, based on the handmaiden movie, made up characters - Freeform, mentions of jisung - Freeform, mentions of killing, they are in love, you can imagine the setting based on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: "Why did you kill?"Doyoung scoffs, "for living I guess. And if you're gonna ask me whether I felt sympathy for killing them, I might say I've lost them. This is my fate""your fate" Jaehyun repeats. "it doesn't have to be your fate. You can change that if you allow it by yourself" calmly, he said.Kim Doyoung is assigned to kill the only heir of Jung for his massive fortune by married him. When he thought that the Jung is an easy target, nothing comes as easy as he thought when Jung Jaehyun know his identity and he eventually fall in love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Rain & Cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic I took to finished. quiet worried how it's gonna turn out but I hope you all find to liking it.  
> enjoy!!

Doyoung's mouth gap and quickly closed it back as he realised the situation is. He can't help it. No matter how many times he has seen a big house-they never failed to leave him in a big amaze. But well, among all the big houses he has broken into, he leaves as soon as he kills those rich owners of the houses. 

Kill. Doyoung is a murderer. He used to deny lying to himself-saying that he is not a murderer. But as he gets older, nothing but the reality he needs to accept. Why? Easy. He needs to live. How unfortunate of him to be born as a low-born, no mother and a son of an asshole father who sold him off to the conman. At 10, he was told how to handle a knife as a weapon to kill someone. His best type of knife is  [ Tanto ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tant%C5%8D) . A small knife designed primarily as a stabbing weapon. He also knows how to use a katana sword. His late teacher is a retired Samurai who teaches him how to use them as weapons. Their relationship is like father and son. Because of him, Doyoung is still sane like human beings. Unfortunately, he died when he was 20. 

He has two younger brothers, Jeno and Jisung. Three of them were brought together when Doyoung was ten, Jeno 5 years old and Jisung was still a month old baby. 

"Doyoung" is a familiar voice calling from behind and it's the old man Cho standing by the door with his hands crossed on his chest. The old man wears a smart modern suit-too smart for a conman actually. He isn't neither a politician or businessman, he just a greedy swindler old man. 

It's not like he is less different from the old man too. He is greedy too and kills people for their fortune. Though what is different between them, he never gets the fortune. 

"what?" Doyoung closes the book but does not forget to bookmark the page he left with an origami bookmark Jeno gave him. 

The old man Cho smirks, "drop that look, I've present for you" Doyoung's eyebrows quirks, he signals Jeno to cover Jisung's ears because he's about to curse. "don't bullshit me, what should I do this time?" Doyoung glanced over clueless Jisung and gently wiped his little brother's cheek that was stained with kimchi's sauce. Jeno's hands are still firm on his brother's ear too. 

"come to my office" The old man leaves their old house and walks toward his big mansion house resulting from his works. By even at first glance, he can see how his works all went to dust. 

The old man's house is a big mansion with English design-he wants the whites to be so bad that he changes his name. It was Jaem-Jam-Jame Tombstone? Fucking hell he doesn't know. It's ironic that the old man can't even speak English. Stupid as fuck. 

Doyoung stops on track, almost stumbles on his feet when the old man stops walking. "come in. It's your first time coming into my office right?" He opens wide the door of his office, and claps his hands that let out a very loud noise, "you know what I mean?" 

Doyoung scoff, "what the fuck are you trying to say you fuck?" 

The old man hissed, perhaps by the curse word. "oi shit-never mind" he massages his temple, "that's mean, I have the biggest present for you! And that is! He stomps his hand on the table, " you got to get married".

That was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. "what?" he laughs in disbelief. "are you crazy? If you want me to kill him, I'll just do it like usual!" 

"hear me out first, you know there's a reason why I said this is the biggest present alright? Now calm down first, and hear me out." 

Doyoung sighs and nods, signaling the old man to continue. He rubs his hand furiously and pulls out an envelope from his drawer. "name, Jung Jaehyun. Aha! Lucky for you, he's one year younger than you. He's not a crappy old man. The only heir of Jung family so his fortune is all his. This guy, also, is quite dumb." 

"what do you mean?" he asks.  __

"he lives alone. His parents died a long time ago-" well, he guesses even the rich could be an orphan too. "and since he was 15, he was forced to take over his family's business." the old man stopped to chuckle. He lights up his cigarette and continues. "surprisingly the business went well and his fortune keeps rising" 

He doesn't understand. Which part of this Jung is dumb?  _ He successfully continued his father's legacy.  _

"but why, he is an easy target? Despite having a very important status, he doesn't have guards. But well, at least he has a few maids but they are all useless anyway. Now you get the first part right?" 

The old man huffed out the last blow of his cigarette and pulled off the fire on the ashes tray. He silently hopes that someday the house will burn. " now! Second part" this time the old man pours himself alcohol. Doyoung hoped he would choke. "Why marriage?" That's right, why marriage? 

"this young master, he-he is the only heir and he's getting older. And when he's getting older, not married, what would happen to his fortune? Who should he give when he dies? Donate?" he chuckles, "fucking hell, better give it to me" 

"so he needs to get married?" Doyoung says. "that's right! Marry him then kill him. It's not hard right?" 

"so he should get married to a woman then. Bear him a son, then there is his heir."

The old man sighs, "there's a rumor, he likes man" 

Doyoung scoffs, "ahh fuck. It's just a rumor." he stressed. 

Cho's face darkened, he carefully placed down the glass on his desk. "I don't care even if it's a rumor or not. If he doesn't want to marry you then kill him. Easy. No matter what, you have to accept this mission. Or not, I'm the one who makes one of your brother's hands dirty just like I've done to you. I'm sure you don't want that" 

Doyoung's blood boils. He hates it when the old man ever mentions his younger brothers or even tries to touch them. After all the things he did by killing people and by the small reward he got from it, he has been trying his best to make Jeno and Jisung stay away from this job. He sends them to school-for them to not end up becoming a disgusting human being like him. 

Doyoung pulled out his Tanto knife and in one swift move, the sharp blade dangerously on the old man's neck. "don't you ever try to touch them" he threatened by pushing the blade deeper-almost bleeding. 

The old man surrendered, he raised both of his hands. "there, there. Of course I won't, they're like my child too" now his neck is bleeding. "unless, you did like I told you to do. Come on, Doyoung ah. Don't you think this is a big opportunity for you too? The faster you kill him, the faster we'll both get the fortunes" 

Doyoung loosened up and removes the knife from the old man's neck. The latter winces when he touches the scratches that Doyoung made. "After you kill him, you'll remain as his husband and the fortune, half of them gonna be yours. You will be rich! So think about it huh? Finally, your work will pay off!" huh, so he is aware of it but yet always remains two faced? Fucking conman it is. Shameless. 

They fell silent for a while and the old man didn't say anything, letting Doyoung make up his mind. "alright, tell me the plan" 

The old man Cho excitedly claps his hand and smiles widely from ear to ear. "what a goooood decision you make!" 

"Now, the plan is,, simple. We just have to pretend to be one family-I'm a father you're my son. So from now on, your name is Cho Doyoung. We're just a little family that travels a lot around the world doing this and that. Don't worry much about that," 

"how about my profile?" Doyoung asks. 

"ah, don't worry about that, I've prepared for it a very long time ago. Before you go, here," he handed Doyoung a small bottle and he took it. Whilst examining the bottle, he asks, "what is this?" 

"a poison. It will help you in case you fail to slit his throat". 

"How does this work?" 

"easy. In five minutes, his limbs will be numb, can't even move. And then, he will cough blood painfully until he eventually stopped breathing" 

Disgusting. He shoves the poison into the pockets and walks out from the room. 

  
  


A week later, it's the day he is supposed to meet his future husband. 

Jung's house is two times bigger than the old man's, with the design of both English and Japanese architecture. On the way into the main hall, he saw a glimpse of a garden that eventually became his favourite spot in this house. The Japanese style of garden with a little pond in the middle and surrounded with bonsai trees and cherry blossoms. It's gorgeous. How he wishes to have a picnic with Jeno and Jisung under a cherry blossom and enjoy a calm breeze. 

"the maids have prepared a room to rest for both of you. I'm sure it was a hell ride to come here so far from Seoul." Jung's voice shakes Doyoung from his thoughts. 

Doyoung smiles, "sure, thank you for your understanding." He speaks softly unlike how he usually speaks with firm and straightforward tones. 

"my pleasure. Now, go rest. I'll be going first as I have a few works to finish" Jung bid a good night and as a gentleman he is, he kisses Doyoung's knuckle before he leaves him and his 'father' alone. 

"I hope that gesture doesn't take you back from killing him". 

Doyoung scoffs, "it's not. It will never happen" the words don't sit right in him like it's gonna be otherwise. 

"that's good then". The old man shrugged and walked into the guest room. 

  
  
  


The morning has come and it's the day he got married to Jung Jaehyun. Both of them are the grooms since they are both men anyway. The tight black suit that fits with his waist perfectly makes Doyoung shift uncomfortably. He usually wears a baggy cloth or hanbok and it's just fine. 

Doyoung might have to endure for at least tonight until he kills his husband. Honestly, he's glad that Jung is always busy and that they rarely have time to spend with each other. He's afraid that they would get too close or he accidentally catches the feelings towards the latter especially knowing that Jung Jaehyun is really gentle and the kindest compared to the other rich people he has met. 

"and I'm announcing both of you as husband and husband. Both of you may exchange rings and kiss". Jaehyun put the ring on first and Doyoung repeated the same thing. And the kiss, it was just a short peck and it didn't even last for a second. He needs to hold himself from whining. 

The wedding is surprisingly simple with a priest alone and the old man, the maids and Jaehyun's bodyguard, Nakamoto Yuta as a witness. But it is understandable, a wedding between two men is not a wedding like other straight couples. 

Just like the old man said, there are no guards in this house. Well, there are two guards guarding the main gate of the house and the maids-rarely seen especially in the night. So, the appearance of Jaehyun's bodyguard caught him off guard. Changing the plan, he only got a chance to kill during the night. 

"My dear, I'm terribly sorry that you have to spend a lot of time alone before we get married." The wedding has ended and both of them are now in their room. Jaehyun holds Doyoung's hand and settles himself beside him on the bed. "what do you mean?" 

Jaehyun chuckles, "I've been really busy and never have a time to spend them with you. Now I'm promised, I'll try my best to always accompany you."

Doyoung fakes a smile, "it's alright, Jaehyun. I don't mind"  _ you going to die anyway. I'm the one who should be sorry.  _

"really?" Jaehyun slowly closed the distance and Doyoung let him. The hidden blade on his sleeve is ready to do its job. Both of them staring at each other's lips, and by seeing Jaehyun up close-seeing every detail from the rosy cheeks and pink lips, the latter is really handsome. 

Jaehyun's lips gently pressed on his lips and Doyoung immediately relaxed on the kiss. Unlike the gentle and small peck they have done earlier during the wedding, the kiss getting hotter and intense. Jaehyun shifts Doyoung's position into sitting on his lap without breaking the kiss. 

Doyoung let the latter kiss him furiously, eating his face and neck and leaving fresh hickies on his bare neck. Meanwhile for Doyoung, he waits for the right time to stab his clueless husband's throat. 

When Jaehyun kisses him on the right spot and makes him moaning in pleasure, that is when he knows he should do his task. Keeping his hands hugging Jaehyun, he slowly pulls out the small knife hidden under the sleeve. 

"Jaehyun," he tabs the latter husband to stop. "what is it darling?" gosh, he shouldn't have gotten flustered by the cringe nickname but he did. "I think," he paused, his right hand holding the knife tight and the other gently caressed Jaehyun's face. "I think, it's our last night together" 

Jaehyun's lips pursed up, confused. "what do you-" not letting the latter finish, he pushed down Jaehyun until his back hitting the mattress and in one swift move he stabbed Jaehyun's throat. "what do you think you're doing, Doyoung-ssi?" 

_ What?  _ "shit" Jaehyun dodge Doyoung's first attempt to kill him. Knowing that he failed, Doyoung pulls out the knife blade that is buried in the mattress and in one quick skillful movement he slit the latter's neck again. 

Fuck. He fails again. Jaehyun grabbed his hand and flipped Doyoung until his back hit the soft sheet. He yelps by the sudden quick movement. Jaehyun traps him underneath his broader body-his tight grips on both of Doyoung's arms that makes him harder to escape. Jaehyun is stronger than he thought and since the latter gets to avoid his attack twice, this guy is sure to know something. 

Doyoung glanced over into Jaehyun's neck and saw the little wound. Unintentionally he smiles. "what are you smiling at?" Jaehyun's voice, usually sweet and high, is now dangerously deep enough to kill. Well if it is. 

Doyoung scoffs, "I guess the old man was wrong. Turns out you're not a dumbass" he says, taunting Jaehyun. 

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment. It's not that hard to find who you are. Your behaviour, speech and appearance screamed a lower standing man." 

Doyoung's face fell when Jaehyun mentioned his status. Realising that the latter above him is slowly loosening his grips, Doyoung resists both of his hand-grabs Jaehyun by collar whilst his left leg on Jaehyun's stomach as he throws the latter over his head. Makes him stumble off the bed. 

Doyoung quickly picks up the knife back that he loses grip on, and stumbles off from the bed-distancing himself from Jaehyun before the latter trying to pin him down again. 

"Stop there!" he warns Jaehyun,knife pointed towards him. 

"Why? You give up now? Then it's not gonna be fun anymore isn't it?" Jaehyun gives him the smug look. 

Doyoung noticed, this is not the Jung Jaehyun that he met for the first time anymore. The sweet and gentle man is now replaced with a look that he can't register what it is. Doyoung admits, he is slightly disappointed but hell, he shouldn't have. He is the one who got fooled and he didn't like it ever for a bit. 

"who says I'm gonna give up? If I can't kill you today, then I can try again tomorrow or even the next day." 

"oh! How optimistic you are. Why do you think you wouldn't get in trouble after this?" 

Doyoung shrugged, "then, why would I still be here and married to you? If you've known my real identity, I should've been arrested and sentenced to death aren't I?" 

Jaehyun laughs, shoving both of his hands in his pocket, "that's right. You're right." he says calmly for someone who almost got murdered. Doyoung follows Jaehyun's movement carefully as the latter walks toward the door. "you should get some sleep for tonight. Knowing that you have to spend a lot of energy to kill me again tomorrow. Your move earlier was very weak. Get a good sleep and try again". 

Jaehyun is provoking him and Doyoung knows it. His blood boils that he really wanted to jump over Jaehyun's back and kill him right away. But he was late when Jaehyun disappeared from the room whilst he was busy with his imagination. 

\------------

He never wakes up feeling good as today. For the first time, he was in a deep sleep and waking up fresher than ever. After last night's events of him getting married and failing twice in attempting to kill his husband yesterday, he locked the door of the room and changed himself into a pair of silk pajamas that he found in the closet. 

Threw his tired body on the bed, he fell asleep immediately in a second. 

Doyoung wakes up and through the window frame, sunlight tells of a picture perfect day awaiting. A perfect day to kill. Doyoung is now very sure that he wouldn't hold back from killing his husband since he recently found out yesterday that he hates Jaehyun's guts. 

"All rich people are just the same" he mumbles. Not caring about washing his face, he stretches his body and grabs his knife under the pillow-hide the sharp blade at the back of his pants. He takes the gold silky robe hanging on the chair, and wears it to hide the knife. 

"good morning young master, young master Jung is waiting for you in his workplace. But beforehand, we've made you breakfast" the moment Doyoung walks out from the room, there are three maids lining up in front of the door. 

"uh, later. Jaehyun is at the place where he is waiting for me?" 

One of the maids, with braided hair nods and asks Doyoung to follow her-leading him towards the workplace. 

Certainly it's not a workplace. It's freaking another big house in the mansion. When he thought the room he slept yesterday was the biggest, this room is like another house built within the house. 

The room is completed with a tall bookshelf, a chandelier that lights the whole room, leather sofas in the middle of the room and the glass ceiling that he can see the blue clear sky through. 

"ah, my darling." Jaehyun's fake gentle voice stops him from appreciating the architecture of the room. His husband leaves his desk that is messy with a lot of paperwork-too many as the time is still early as hell. It's 8 am for god sake! He approaches Doyoung and grabs his waist to close their bodies together. Jaehyun's breath brushes his ear when the latter leans down to kiss him on the cheek. The fake gesture almost makes Doyoung puke on the expensive carpet. 

By the gesture alone, the maid rushingly exited the room-leaving the newlyweds in their own 'bubble'. 

By the time the maid finally disappears from his sight, Doyoung resists himself from Jaehyun and pulls out his knife skillfully and swings it over Jaehyun who successfully managed to avoid his attack again. 

"seems like someone got a very good sleep last night. Ah, by the way, you look good in those silk pajamas." 

Tightening the grip on the knife handle, he shrugged knowingly, "I know" he says then runs toward Jaehyun in a quick speed, he climbs over Jaehyun's shoulder from the back and choke the other by sling over his arm on Jaehyun's neck. 

He can feel the other struggling as he is trying to resist Doyoung's hold. Jaehyun walks backwards until he hit Doyoung's back on the bookshelf. His back hit the tall shelf so hard that he winced in pain and a few books from the upper shelf shattered down. By that, he accidentally loosened his arms and let Jaehyun free himself from him and conficast his knife and threw it away across the room. 

"fuck, where did you throw my knife away you freak?" Doyoung hissed and tried to throw a punch on Jaehyun's pretty face but was held back by the latter. He pinned Doyoung's hands above his head by using one hand and the other, he grabs Doyoung's leg and wrapped around his waist. 

"is that little knife is so important to you my dear?" Jaehyun asks-his voice to deepen whilst brushing his nose at the crook of Doyoung's neck. 

"of course-ah!" He can't find himself finishing the sentence when Jaehyun bites his collarbone that is for sure another hickey is formed. "Are you seriously get horny right now? I was about to kill you" 

"Looking at you like this, so pretty with my robe and the silky pajama, I can't care about your attempt to kill me" Jaehyun says, looking up with innocent sparkling eyes. 

"fucking hate your guts Jung" 

"I don't mind." Jaehyun effortlessly lifts his body and brings him towards the desk he left a couple of minutes ago. The latter gently placed him on the table and shoved away all the paperwork that was getting in his way. Without minding the papers, Doyoung lays down and brings Jaehyun's face closer and kisses him rough. 

His husband didn't try to resist as he caught up to the heated kiss and kiss Doyoung back. Their mouths move in synchronised pace, hungrily exploring each other's mouth. The sound of their lips pressing against each other and messy moans that escaped from the pleasure echoes through the big room. 

Jaehyun's hands wandered through Doyoung's chest and popped off the buttons of his silk pajamas until it was left open showing his bare chests. Starting from his bellybutton, Jaehyun smooches it and leaves hickies around his belly. Doyoung hissed when the latter licked his sensitive nipple. He sucks and bites until another fresh hickey forms. 

"ha-why you like to bite my skin so much? Are you a dog?" he scolds. 

By that, Jaehyun stops whatever he was doing and looks up towards him. "you hate it? Should I stop?" he asks with a concerned voice. By now, Doyoung still can't figure out what kind of person Jung Jaehyun is. 

"It's not-it's not like that. I don't hate it, just-ugh! Just do it" 

"oh. Alright then, allow me to strip down your pants" Jaehyun inquires. Doyoung nods letting the latter above him continue whatever he wanted. He was also flustered by Jaehyun when the other asked for his consent. 

Doyoung lets out a loud gasp when Jaehyun pulls down his pants along with the boxer, in one go and leaves him naked on the table. Jaehyun stands at the edge of the table and admires the view underneath him. "keep looking at me like that I'll fucking kill you" he warned, but the blush rising up on his face betrayed him. 

"there, there, be patient hm?" 

"I don't-hep!" he yelps when Jaehyun grabs the back of his thighs and brings him closer towards his body. Doyoung slightly sulky when the latter is still fully clothed compared to him who is already naked. 

Jaehyun pecks the crook of Doyoung's neck, then he bites (like always), nipping and leaves a territory mark. Doyoung's hands clutched tightly on Jaehyun's hair when the other palms his hard cock. Satisfied by the reaction given, Jaehyun spit on his palm and in slow pace, he pumps Doyoung's cock. 

Feeling too much in pleasure, his back arce and mouth gaping in pleasure. Without breaking the kiss, Jaehyun quickened and Doyoung swears it is the most wonderful hand job he ever had. By then, Doyoung moans, getting louder and eventually hits the orgasm. 

"are you alright? Should we stop?" Jaehyun asks-looking through him in the eye. 

"no. I can't be the only one who cum. Fuck me and removes your clothes too for fuck sake" 

A small gentle laughter escapes from Jaehyun and he kisses Doyoung's sweaty forehead before he removes himself from Doyoung's hold even though he himself doesn't realise he has been hugging the latter. 

His husband unbuckled his belt and removed his pants as well. The latter leans down and they make out once again. Jaehyun traces Doyoung's naked body with smooches. "is this your first time?" Jaehyun asks. 

Doyoung hesitates, "ye-yes" he admits. He can't look at the latter's eyes-his face flushing red. "then I'll be gentle hm? Loosen up your body first, I don't want you to get hurt" 

Doyoung does as he was told whilst Jaehyun spread his legs. "ready?" Doyoung nods his head. He curiously watched his husband's next move. Jaehyun took his two fingers and coated them with his saliva. 

"I'm gonna do it. Relax" then Doyoung can feel two fingers slowly going inside and his body unintentionally tensed up. "my dear, look at me. Is it hurt?" Jaehyun asks-his fingers are still inside the latter's right hole, he brushed Doyoung's bangs and wipes the tears that flowing. "h-hurt" Doyoung admits weakly. 

"should I stop?" 

"no. It's okay, I'm alright." it hurts but at the same time it feels really good. He wonders what it feels like when Jaehyun's cock inside him. 

Doyoung relaxing his body once again loosened up. He mumbles 'move' and Jaehyun gently scissoring Doyoung's tight hole. His back arce once again from pleasure and the pain lessened. He is finally ready to take another finger so he signals Jaehyun to gain the other’s focus on him and occasionally tells him to add another finger in. Jaehyun kisses Doyoung’s temple as he slowly inserts the third finger in. Doyoung's loud moan escaped and he was so sure that his voice could be heard through the halls outside of the room. But that was the least thing he should care about right now. Jaehyun’s fingers pleasurably scissor him and there is nothing but the pleasure he only cares for. 

By the time Jaehyun fastened the pace and fucking Doyoung using his finger, Doyoung is close to second orgasm until the latter pulls out his fingers. Doyoung can’t help but to whine shamelessly for Jaehyun’s finger to fill him up. By the reaction, the latter smirks and shushes him down-filled his abused hole with the latter’s massive cock. Doyoung shamelessly moans loudly along with Jaehyun’s groan when he goes inside. Jaehyun went deep-really deep that his back arce, mouth gaps apart-a thread of saliva disgustingly came out and his eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Without him realising, the tears flowed from his eyes. 

“Hurt?” Jaehyun asks to make sure that the latter under him is alright.

Doyoung shakes his head eagerly, not trusting his voice anymore. Then the latter starts thrusting his cock slowly until Doyoung looks more ready to take his cock. After a few slow thrusts, Jaehyun went faster and faster. The table is shaking and a few things on the table shattered down on the floor. But neither both of them minding about it and Jaehyun continues to fucking him deep. 

“Ah-ah, Jung. I’m-” Doyoung stuck on the last sentence. By then Jaehyun leans down towards his ear and whispers, “don’t call me that. Call me by my name” 

“Fuck sake, it just a name-” his words were cut off by moan when Jaehyun thrust deep inside him. He then grasp Doyoung’s left hand and places it on his stomach. Took him a minute to understand what it was for until he felt a small bulk on his belly. “Look how well you take my cock Doyoung-ah” Jaehyun tells him whilst he thrusts his cock inside Doyoung’s. “ah-Jung” he cries. 

“I said don’t call me Jung” he instructed with a voice dangerously low that makes Doyoung shivers underneath him. His cock moving visibly on Doyung’s little belly. “Jae-Jaehyun, augh! I’m close!” Doyoung cries whilst holding Jaehyun for dear life. 

“Come for me then,” It took another few thrusts from Jaehyun until he saw stars-his eyes rolled back and everything went dark for a second before he hit the second orgasm. A white liquid comes out from his untouched cock and spreads messily on his stomach. 

“Wider” Jaehyun instructs him to spread his legs wider and Doyoung obediently spreads them wider. He lets the latter fucking his abused hole until he comes inside him. Doyoung can feel the warmth of Jaehyun’s cum inside his hole. Exhausted, both of them stay in silence and the only voices that come out from their mouth are the heavy breathing-both try to catch up the air. 

“You know, you look so pretty like this. Being good to me, what a good boy you are” the latter compliments him but Doyoung takes that as a threat. 

“Get off me” he pushed Jaehyun’s body away. He tries to get up from the table until he realises that Jaehyun’s cock is still inside him. “Pull it off” he says.

“I can't,” Jaehyun replies calmly. “What? Why can’t? Pull it off can’t ya?” Doyoung repeats.

“I said I can’t my dear,”

“Don’t call me that”

“What? My dear? I thought it is alright to call you that during sex though?”

Doyoung’s face reddened, “shut up. Pull your dick off you freak!” he lost his patient and hit Jaehyun’s shoulder desperately. 

“I can’t pull my dick off now Doie. you’ll get hurt. I’ll pull them out when it’s finally less swollen alright? By then, be patient” 

“Why do you care so much about not hurting me? Drop that fake concern can’t you?” 

Jaehyun's face darkened, acting like he was offended by Doyoung's accusation. Or maybe Jaehyun is not acting at all.

"If that is what you want to convince yourself then go on. I don't mind" Jaehyun says and pushes Doyoung down harshly. In a second, he pulls his dick out from Doyoung's. 

"you should go wash up. The time for lunch is near '' Jaehyun is fully clothed back and picked up Doyoung's pants and boxer as he handed them to Doyoung who is still working on the pajama's buttons. 

"let's eat together and there is a place that I want to show you". Jaehyun says. 

"kay" he gives a dry answer and walks out from the room. When he walks out, there is an earlier maid and the other two he hasn't met yet are outside of the room-'cleaning' the hall. 

Their moans must be so loud that suddenly there are few maids outside. Ignoring the looks that can be pierced through his skull, he walks faster towards his bedroom. Besides, the dried cum on all over his body has irritated him. 

  
  


After washing up, Doyoung tried the clothes that the maid had prepared for him but they all ended up being thrown away because he didn't like how tight those clothes are. Instead, he wears someone's clothing that might belong to Jaehyun because the cloth he is wearing is too big for him. 

"ready? The maids have prepared the lunch-are you wearing my cloth?" Jaehyun asks the most obvious question ever. 

"yeah? Can't you see?" Doyoung expands his hands for the latter to see. When Jaehyun doesn't give any response, he starts to get more worried about his looks. His eyebrows knitted together, he asks, "do I look weird?". Honestly, he would never care about how people see him. Whether he looks good or not, he never could care. This time, just without a specific reason, he wanted to look good for Jaehyun. 

"no!" Jaehyun's loud answer makes him jump. "I mean- _ ehem _ -you really look pretty for whatever you are wearing. And wearing my clothes is one of the reasons'' the tip of Jaehyun's ears go red. 

It's not only the latter, Doyoung can't even look at Jaehyun's sparkling eyes because he is too embarrassed and flustered by the compliment. This is the first time someone would ever compliment him. "well then. Let's go, I'm hungry" 

"sure, let's go. You might be really hungry since I heard your breakfast was untouched" Jaehyun says. Like a gentleman and caring husband he is, he offered his hand for Doyoung to hold. Of course, it is all apart from their little play. The maids are watching them,, giggling over their interactions. Once they've gone from the sight, they would constantly bicker or Doyoung's attempting to kill the latter. 

Doyoung takes the offer and walks into the dining room hand in hand with his husband. 

The lunch was so damn good. Finally, the cook has cooked Naengmyeon-a real korean food after eating western foods for all day. He had enough steak now. 

"You seem very satisfied with the lunch served earlier" Jaehyun says-leading him to somewhere he promised to show. There is no sight of maids following them as Jaehyun has dismissed them. 

"because it was fucking good. How can you eat steak almost everyday? Don't you get tired of it? Tell me, how long you haven't eaten rice? Do you even know what rice is?" Doyoung asks multiple questions about Jaehyun's appetite for food. 

"of course I do know what the hell is rice my dear," after a tiring stairs climbing that taller than a fucking mountain, they finally arrived in front of a big wooden door. "steak is my favourite. Who would get tired of their own favourite food?" Jaehyun opens the locked door with the key that one of the maids gave him. 

"Come in," he opens the door and reveals a room that looks similar to Jaehyun's workplace. The room is smaller than the latter's, but in Doyoung's eyes, it's like another house inside of the house. The room is bigger than the house he lives in with his brothers. 

"what is this place? This is yours too?" Doyoung asks whilst checking out the room. Compared to Jaehyun's workplace, this room is darker and the only source of sunlight is from the small corner of the room. Still, the room is cozy and surprisingly it doesn't feel suffocating. 

There's a lot of wooden bookshelves upstairs and downstairs, sofas in the middle of the room and Doyoung's eyes immediately laid on the big grand piano at the edge of the room. "piano" he gasped. 

"This room belonged to my mother. She usually spent almost everyday here, in this room. She would read books, write and also play piano, mostly with me. When thinking back of it, how lonely she must have been". Jaehyun chuckles. 

"was she happy though? I mean, with you of course."

Jaehyun smiles, deep dimples appeared. "I guess" 

"Well, then it's all good!" he declares, walking through the room to reach for the grand piano. The piano is still in a good condition whereas there's no speck of dust found. 

He gently opened the fallboard-reveals piano keys. 

"you know how to play it?" Jaehyun asks and takes a seat beside Doyoung.

"only one song. I used to memorize the notes" he then gently pressed the key and naturally played the song he used to memorize. Jaehyun watched him playing in silence-enjoying the soft melody. 

"what is it called?" 

"I don't recall. It's been a long time…." 

"do you enjoy it? You can play it anytime" Jaehyun offers. His eyes locked On Doyoung's pretty long hands elegantly pressing the keys. 

"really?" 

Jaehyun hummed. 

"So tell me, why are you trying to kill me?" Jaehyun's question caught him off guard that Doyoung accidentally pressed the wrong key that makes the whole song messed up. 

"Isn't it obvious? Your money of course."

The latter just chuckled on Doyoung's answer. "I know that. Indeed, I've experienced those times."

"I'm not your special one then" he joked. 

"sorry" 

"never mind" 

Both of them burst into laughter. Never would he have thought to joke about such a topic that he doesn't really adore. 

"then, answer my early question in general. Why did you kill?" 

Doyoung scoffs, "for living I guess. And if you're gonna ask me whether I felt sympathy for killing them, I might say I've lost them. This is my fate" 

"your fate" Jaehyun repeats. "it doesn't have to be your fate. You can change that if you allow it by yourself" calmly, he said. 

"huh" the soft chuckles that almost comes out as a little mocking laugh to himself actually. "I'm afraid I can't" that's all he can say. "though, aren't you the ones who need to change your fate? A lot of people are chasing your fortune including me." 

"nah, I'm happy as I am right now. Besides, I'm on the way to change my own fate" 

"good for you" 

"but sadly I can't make it completely change without someone" Jaehyun said. 

"who?" 

"someone I adore of course. It's all matter when he starts to sort out what he wants in his life first" Doyoung is absolutely not upset nor curious about who Jaehyun adores. 

"really?" stay in silence for a minute before the huge clock on the wall rings-showing the clock hits 4 pm. "let's talk again later my dear. I've appointment made with few old men that have been nothing to do with their lives but to bother me" 

"should I kill them?" he offers. 

"no thanks, that would be a lot of trouble. Besides, I have my own plan." Jaehyun declined his generous offer. Not everyday he would offer to kill someone. 

"okay, if you say so" 

"ah! Almost forgot" Jaehyun stops on his way to the door. "The key for this room is yours. And, here, your knife. Found it under the sofa" 

"thanks" he takes both the key and his knife. He totally forgot about the knife. How can he? Almost everyday he brings it with him anywhere he goes and anytime. This all happens whenever he's with Jaehyun.

Once he looked up, Jaehyun was gone. Doyoung sighs-caresses the knife given by his late teacher. Sometimes he does wonder when he can stop killing people and work like a pathetic dog. He wishes to give his brothers a better life even if it costs his own life. 

\------------

The first time Jaehyun heard Doyoung's name, he was interested. When he saw a picture, he fell in love. When they meet for the first time, he falls on the latter even more. He views Doyoung as untouchable glass but is fragile and is secured with a thick box and wrapped with bubbles wrapping. 

Doyoung is strong. He knows the real identity of the latter. His real name is Kim Dongyoung, like to be called Doyoung because the other name sounds round. How did he know about the latter in so much detail? Doyoung told him. 

He obviously no longer exists in Doyoung's childhood memory anymore. But Jaehyun remembers the latter exactly like he is now. Well, obviously some things have changed, he got taller, prettier, good looking but the only thing that is the same is the way he talks, those wide eyes and how lonely he looks from behind. 

They met when Jaehyun used to learn playing piano and there was a boy with dirty face, loose clothes and holding a baby in his arm peeking through the window frame,, silently watching him learning. At first glance, clearly he can see the huge difference in social class. Jaehyun wore a tidy, nicely made cloth meanwhile Doyoung did not. 

Obviously, he was not allowed to bring anybody inside the class, especially a poor boy in lower class. But, secretly, after the lesson ended,, he usually was left alone until his parents picked him up so he took a chance to sneakily bring the boy in. 

For weeks, they played together. Jaehyun lets Doyoung press the keys for the first time and he still vividly remembers how the boy's eyes widened and sparkled. Jaehyun teaches him the melody that Doyoung played earlier and for weeks, the boy memories the song. 

Jaehyun likes the boy and the little brother he used to bring too. He who always begged his parents to have a little sibling but was never granted, he enjoyed playing with the baby. When he smiles, the eyes would resemble a crescent moon. The whole family is pretty and he instantly likes them. 

They hung out together for a very long time until one day, the boy was nowhere to be seen. He waited for the boy again for the next day,, and the next day became weeks and weeks became months until he realised that the boy will never come again. 

"what should I do? Should I kill them?" his bodyguard, a young Japanese swordsman, Nakamoto Yuta said. 

"nonononono, don't. Don't touch them, well not Doyoung" 

Yuta shrugged, he sat on the sofa and poured himself a whiskey. His face scrunched in disgust when the strong taste hit his throat. "you know this Doyoung guy?"

Jaehyun hummed. "I do". 

\----------

  
  


Jaehyun has shown him many parts of the house. He doesn't see any point of it but Jaehyun said he's going to the owner soon. Honestly, he didn't expect that kind of joke from the latter. 

His favourite place so far is Jaehyun's mother room, the one with the grand piano in it. He also learned to play the piano properly by Jaehyun. After a week of their wedding, the first sex they had and other occasions like the house tour and piano lessons. 

Today the weather is not the weather that Doyoung adores. It's raining. Not a heavy rain but for him, even the lightest rain could give him a pain in the arse. 

Today, he has done nothing but laying around and writing a letter to his brother which is odd because he hasn’t got a reply yet.

"young master, master Jung wanted to see you now. He is waiting for you at the garden" the maid, short hair-neatly tucked behind ears and wearing the same working clothes like the others,, a black  [ hanbok ](https://img.washingtonpost.com/rf/image_1484w/2010-2019/WashingtonPost/2016/10/24/Weekend/Images/wk-handmaiden1028-2.jpg?uuid=K9R9opo1Eeag7asHdMHqpQ) said.

"the garden? But it's raining" He declares. "tell him to fuck off" 

The maid doesn't budge by the cursing and also his attitude towards Jaehyun. "He told me to make sure you would come out even if you decline," she said. 

Doyoung groans, frustrated. What the hell does this guy want? Doyoung peeked through the curtain of the window and was surprised when Jaehyun locked eyes with him. The latter's wide smile and deep dimples, standing in the middle of the garden whilst it's raining outside, waves excitedly towards him. 

"I swear to god. Rich people are really something." That is why he suddenly disappeared this morning when he heard the sound of rain. He sighs, "well, I don't think I have any other choices" 

The maid leads him to the garden even though it wasn't really necessary since he has been familiar with this big ass house. He even knows the secret passage where Jaehyun used to sneak out when he was a teenager. 

On the way to the garden, he's not even bother to change his pajamas but one thing that he has forgotten is his knife. The one that he would never leave behind. 

"I know it that you would come" Jaehyun naturally handed out his hand for Doyoung to hold and he gladly took it. Jaehyun signals for the maid earlier to leave them alone and she's gone. 

"What do you want to do Jaehyun? It's fucking raining. Look, you're all wet now" Doyoung complains and unintentionally formed a small pout on his lips. 

"My dear, it's raining don't you think it's fun? Playing in the rain, the feelings of freedom and-" Jaehyun stops talking and his smile drops after he saw Doyoung's face darkened. He knows that he has said something that is quite unfavourable to Doyoung so he stopped immediately. 

"me and my brothers would really struggle to live comfortably in one old crappy house and when it's rain, we can't even find one single space for both of us to shield from the rain. You all rich people are really something. You don't know how much I am restless right now thinking of my brothers. Whether they have been doing well living without me, or whether they can stop the rain from entering the house and soak our belongings. Yet, I am here living comfortably with a big house, a freaking good shelter, and not a single drop of rain bothered me. Who the hell do you think you're doing?" Doyoung doesn't realise that he is crying a lot right now and is soothing by Jaehyun. He cried so much on Jaehyun's shoulder that it can be confusing to know either the wet spot is from the rain or his tears. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for saying that. I guess I was not being mature to say something that I should have considered beforehand. Now, please don't cry." Jaehyun whispers into his ear whilst stroking Doyoung's back to comfort him. 

Doyoung is now feeling a bit guilty towards Jaehyun. "no, I guess it really depends. I was wrong too" he confesses. "Perhaps that's really so hypocritical of me to suddenly blurt out on you. I mean, if I'm from the noble family like you, of course I would say the same thing" 

"It's alright. I guess you must be really missing your brothers?" Jaehyun's surprisingly warm hands cup Doyoung's face. He still hasn't looked up to locking eyes with the latter-the guilt hasn't faded away. 

"I do" 

"should I call them for you? Living here together?" Jaehyun's offers almost convinced him but he remembers something. 

"are you crazy? No, I'm supposed to kill you, take your money, then-" he stops. 

"why? Is there something holding you back from letting you live like any normal human? Is it that old man? Do you even believe in him?" Jaehyun asked four questions at one time and Doyoung was taken back by the last one. It makes him think whether he is or not believing the old man. 

"Doyoung," Called Jaehyun. "I didn't but I sure do one thing, I owe him my life" Doyoung says but apart from him, the words heavily came out from his mouth like he is screaming inside asking to be free. 

"you are not owe anyone with your life Doyoung," 

"no. You really do not know everything about me. Even if I don't owe anyone with my life, I still need to. I am trapped in the between wanting to be free or-" Jaehyun cuts him off by pressing their lips together. They stayed just like that until Jaehyun released them. 

"come here" Jaehyun takes his hand and holds it firm within his hand. The latter brings him into the glass greenhouse. He has been watching the greenhouse from afar and always wonders how it looks inside since the glasses have been taken over by vines and other plants. When Jaehyun opens the door, his jaw hangs open of how beautiful the place is. The greenhouse is small though the plants in the pot are organized carefully on the shelf and there's also some of them hanging onto the roof. 

In the middle of the room, a small rounded table is placed. Doyoung wanted to explore the gorgeous greenhouse more but he considered it is not the right time since his desire to kiss Jaehyun again is greater. 

Jaehyun let him sit on the table to make them at the same eye level and the position is more comfortable. After they settled the position in more comfort, Doyoung wasted no time and pressed his lips on Jaehyun's. He enjoyed kissing the latter for many reasons actually. He likes it when Jaehyun is a good kisser, hands grabbed his waist and pressed their bodies together and those gestures gave him nothing but the sense of secure and comfort. 

Doyoung also loves how Jaehyun tastes. When his tongue is inside his mouth, exploring every corner of his mouth, Doyoung can taste a tiny bit of peaches and caramel. It is sweet and bitter and he is addicted to it. He could taste him every day and never get tired of it. 

Doyoung moans into the kiss. Jaehyun expertly led the kiss and Doyoung's hands clutched on the latter's damp hair from the rain. With their bodies pressed against each other, he can feel Jaehyun's heart thumping so fast yet in sync with his thumping heart too. 

They both stopped kissing when they ran out of breath. Without breaking eye contact, their forehead resting on top of each other and the heavy breath coming out from their part lips, a lot of emotions make Doyoung feel sentimental. 

He starts to realise he has fallen deeply in love with Jaehyun and does not want to kill the latter. But he is also afraid, terribly afraid that he is not in a position where he deserves Jaehyun's love. Doyoung can't control from letting the tears flowing and crying on Jaehyun's shoulder once again. He hates crying because it shows how weak he can be but the soothing words and comforting gesture are like telling him that it is alright to cry. 

"I'm sorry" he says-voice cracked. 

"what for? You've done nothing wrong so don't apologise" 

"do you love me?" he simply asks the latter. 

"I do. From a very very long time I might say" 

"for what reason? After we get married, all the things that I've done is trying to kill you for your massive fortune which is not very normal for a married couple. How can you fall in love with someone like me? I'm nothing but a fucking murderer." Doyoung blurts out. He can't keep it inside him anymore. He needs to say everything that has been messing around with his mind. 

"because I know you. And I wanted to know more. Doyoung, I can help you out from this hell that you've been through. You don't realise how you're in one step closer to freedom but the only thing that holds you back is yourself." the looks on Jaehyun's eyes, telling him that he is sincere to help. The soft gaze that doesn't try to push him off the cliff with only one choice but instead, it's a look of concern and love. 

Doyoung scoffs. "absurd" he says. “Don’t give me that crap” 

“Dear, just-let me help you hm?” Jaehyun pleaded. His ‘lost puppy’ like eyes make Doyoung can’t say no. Blindly he says “..alright”. 

\---------

"I'm sorry that I came unannounced" today the old man comes visit-might because he hasn't got the news of Jaehyun's death that he came to see it by himself. 

"what are you sorry for? You are most welcome to come here" Doyoung peeks through his eyelashes and knowing Jaehyun for nearly a month now really has its peaks. Doyoung clearly can see the fake smile bloomed on his face. Doyoung is trying so hard to not burst out laughing. 

"you are indeed one kind young man. That is why I can trust you in taking care of my son. Ah, if you're not mind, I'm actually here to see my son. Perhaps a little time together. Would you allow me to?" the old man says. Doyoung wanted to puke how he called him his son. 

" yeah, yeah of course you can. Would you like to drink some tea? I can ask the maid to make one, especially the Jasmine tea. You've to try it." Jaehyun offers. 

"oh, that's alright. I'm just going to talk with him only for a while. After all, I need to go back to Seoul cause of some work" 

"Well, that's a pity then. But at least brings some to you. I'll make the maid get the tea ready for you to go" 

"Thank you, I really appreciate your generous offer. Now, can I have a talk with my son?" the old man seems in a rush. His hands restless tapping his wooden cane. 

"Well then, excuse me" Jaehyun left both of them alone in the living room. 

"follow me" said the old man, his voice dark. They ended up talking under the big cherry blossom tree. 

"It's been a month. He hasn't died yet. Instead he looks so well to be someone who is going to die. Doyoung, we don't have time to wait any longer, I need the money. Why haven't you killed him yet!" the old man cried. His face red from anger. 

"I've been trying," he said-holding him back from slitting his throat right on the spot. The old man sighs frustrated. He then handed out a bunch of letters from the pocket of his blazer. "Here," Doyoung frowns, taking the letters handed. 

"this-" he checked the name of the sender and it was his name. All of them. It's the letters he sent to his brothers were unread and worse, it's not even reached towards them. The seal on the letters are untouched. 

"I give you 3 days. Kill him or you know what is gonna happen to them" the old man threatened. Doyoung clutched the letters within his palm. "don't you dare to do anything with them!" 

"I won't if you kill Jung in 3 days."

"that-"

The old man hissed-raised his cane and pointed on Doyoung's chest. "you. Don't tell me you've to start liking him. Huh?!" he pushed the cane harshly against Doyoung's chest. "huh? Tell me" he says, "are you now in love with Jung?" again, he pokes the can harshly that makes Doyoung stumble back. 

"I'm not." he lied. And because he is lying, the words felt heavy in his heart. 

"but your eyes are telling me otherwise. Are you really sure?" 

Doyoung shoves the cane away from his chest and it makes the older one almost fall down. "3 days. After that, I'm sure you'll get the news. But by then, don't you ever try to touch my brothers" 

The latter shrugged, "we will see. Prove to me that the looks on your eyes you have now about him is not like how I see. Remember, 3 days" The old man leaves-leaving him with an extreme mental suffering. 

Doyoung checking the sender names again on the letters one by one. He finds all of the senders are his until his hand stops on one odd looking envelope with no seal and proper address on it which is not something he would do. Wherefor, he opened up the envelope and read the letter. 

_ Dear Doyoung hyung, this is me Jeno. I hope that this letter will reach you. First of all, don't worry about me and Jisung's whereabouts as we have been doing well. I've been wondering why you haven't sent me a reply after the letter I sent until I discovered that the old man took your letters. Thus, I will secretly go into his office and secretly insert this letter-hoping it will reach you. I don't know whether it's gonna be work but I do hope so.  _

_ Dear brother, I know your concern about me and Jisung is greater than your own as we are your first priority. But please, this time, instead of worrying about us, you should be worried about yourself. Yesterday, I secretly went inside the old man's house (I won't tell you the reason) and accidentally heard the old man conversation.  _

_ I'm afraid to assume that you've been fooled by him, Hyung. As I heard, your marriage is not valid because of your fake family name. He is going to betray you by killing you and then will take the money you'll get as the result of killing your supposed to be husband. Under the name Cho, he will erase your name and replace them with yours.  _

_ Doyoung hyung, please be careful and I hope this letter could be very helpful to you. Whatever your decision is, I will always be your little brother-Jisung too. Thus, I'm frightened we will lose you. Who knows, this time it's going to be your biggest chance to finally free yourself from this hell you've been through. Remember, you owe nobody with your life.  _

_ From your beloved brother,  _

_ Jeno _

Doyoung is certainly not surprised but with his hands and legs shaking-the letter crumpled under his palm, telling him otherwise. 

He takes a deep breath and yells, "fuck! That fucking old mother fucker!" his yells sure can be heard through the big house. There are some maids looking at him with curiosity and frightened. Yet, he couldn't care less about it as he continued screaming, yelling with a lot of curse words. Frustrated, he stomps his feet on the ground and he continuously does both until he is exhausted. 

Doyoung stomps inside the house and goes straight to Jaehyun's office where he is supposed to be. He burst the door open and approached the latter who doesn't even budge by his exaggerated behaviour. 

"Jaehyun" 

"yes?" 

"I want to fucking kill him" 

"I can see that. What should I do?" 

"easy" 

With one quick, he pulled out his knife and left an accidental deep wound on the latter's neck. Jaehyun hissed and tried to stop the blood with his hand. “Fuck, Doyoung. I thought you wanted to kill him or I misheard you?” 

“Oops” Doyoung quickly pulls out his handkerchief he always brings with and closes Jaehyun’s wound. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make it deep-out of habit. But hey, stop being dramatic. You are not going to die by this small wound” Doyoung says, his hand still on the latter’s wound and Jaehyun leads him to sit on his lap. 

“Never mind, but what is it still for?” Said Jaehyun. 

“Evident”

“Be specific” 

“For the old man to believe me that I did kill you. A drop of blood is enough to make him fell” 

“And you use my blood?” Doyoung nods-unbothered by how offended Jaehyun looks. He checks the wound and the blood still hasn’t stopped flowing so he pressed the handkerchief on the neck tighter. If it still hasn’t stopped flowing, Jaehyun might need to call the doctor or he will die because of losing so much blood.

Jaehyun sighs, “never mind that, tell me what is your plan is and I will help you as I promised yesterday” 

“Alright, so here is the plan”

\---------

He has passed the news of Jaehyun’s death to the old man and he will arrive shortly. He told the old man that they have held a funeral and it’s already finished since his ‘death’. Such a dumbass he is, he believed without any suspicion. 

“You’ve done it sooner than I thought.” he says, taking off his jacket and hat as he passed it to the maid. 

“I did what I have to do. Pour him some wine and bring it to my husband’s office.” He told the maid-same girl that was conspiring with Jaehyun to make him play in the rain. 

Yesterday.

"here," Doyoung places down the small poison bottle on the small table. 

"what is this?" Jaehyun takes the bottle and examines the bottle carefully,, his eyes scrunched up. 

"poison. 3 drops into a drink will make him slowly die in 5 minutes. In the first minute, his body will get numb starting from his tongue and then in the next two minutes, his upper body until his legs go numb and lose the ability to move anymore. Finally in the last 2 minutes, he'll puke blood and die." Doyoung explains, shrugged. "simple" 

"Wow, and you're supposed to give me this?" Doyoung nods. "That's why I'd rather use my knife to slit people's throats. It's convenient and easy to die either. At least they die without suffering". 

"but you want to give him the poison?" 

"he deserves it" 

Jaehyun smiles, his dimple appeared. "I married the right person" 

\----------

"no need for wine. Let's just get into the point" 

Fucking hell. "come on, it's not like my husband gonna come back alive. A glass of wine should be enough to celebrate our efforts." he tries to convince the old man and if he doesn't buy it, Doyoung has no choice but to slit his throat instead. 

"alright then. Get me the wine" 

Doyoung signals the maid and she immediately excuses herself from the room to prepare the wine. 

_ "You may need a help"  _

_ "I don't. You supposed to be dead Jaehyun"  _

_ "no, not me." Doyoung's ears perked up, "then who? The maid?"  _

_ "yes, the maid. You know, I have one maid that can help us. She is straightforward, brave and also loyal." _

_ "who?"  _

_ "seok hee. The ones with short hair"  _

Doyoung trusted the girl Seokhee to drop the poison into the old man's wine. All of the maids were sent to their home as 'holiday' to avoid any disruption towards their plan. As Jaehyun said, Seokhee is the most reliable one. 

"Here, the proof" Doyoung handed the bloody handkerchief that he used to wrap the knife. 

The older checking the knife and seeing it stained with blood, he makes an approval face, "Well done. Take this back, and show me the thing that is more important than this" he says-unbothered by the fact that Doyoung literally has to dirty his hand for his own greed. 

"he has left a will before his death" he pulls out a brown envelope from the table drawer. The old man seized the envelope from Doyoung's hand and eagerly opened the red wax seal stamped on the envelope. 

He reads carefully the contents of the 'will', "upon my death, I will give, pass or inherit all of my fortune, house and the business to my beloved husband, Cho Doyoung and also his only family-his father. Thus, this will only be opened by my husband" the old man laughed his ass off-his face all lightens up,, getting excited for the nonexistent fortune he will get. Doyoung let it slide since his celebration won't be long and in the right time, Seokhee comes again with a glass of wind on her hand and tea on another. 

"The drinks to celebrate are here, how about a toast and declaring our victory?" Doyoung says whilst reaching for the drinks. He handed the wine to the old man and hoped that he could just die quickly. 

They toast the drinks and Doyoung watches the older drinking his wind deliciously. Not to get excited, he gulped down the tea as well. 

"I guess, it's all settled now" he put back the will on its envelope and carefully placed it in his bag where it isn't supposed to be. This is where the old man is going to betray him. Suspiciously hand still in his bag, Doyoung trying to stay clueless as much as he can. 

"you know, I really hate to do this to you Doyoung-ah." he pointed a gun dangerously towards Doyoung. "you are like my son, but well," 

"Why-why are you doing this? We have promised aren't we? How about my brothers? Please-please save me!" Doyoung cried until he kneels down and an extra touch in his top-notch acting skills. Doyoung doesn't scare even for a bit, but since the poison still hasn't kicked in start to worry him. 

"your brothers? I sell them off of course! Or I might just use them like how I use you-" the sign of his tongue getting numb began to show as he stumbled on the last word. 

"you-what did you put-'' and there it is. His tongue has finally gone numb as he can't talk anymore. Panicking, he dropped down the gun until it shattered on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Doyoung says, shoves the older's shoulder until he falls down on the sofa. In this stage, his other limbs are weakened-he neither can move his hands nor his legs to defend himself from Doyoung. 

"I gave you the poison, and it worked perfectly!" Doyoung laughs excitedly like crazy. "How does it feel? Pain? Is it hurt?" he asks. 

The older muffled the words that he cannot understand anymore and the latter just looked pathetic as other people when Doyoung used to kill. Their eyes soaked with tears-pleading and begging to spare their lives. And the old man does exactly like them. 

"Jaehyun hasn't died yet. In fact, we planned this together. How?'' Then the old man coughs blood causing the red liquid horribly splash over his own face and cloth. 

"seeing you like this, it means you're slowly approaching your death. So I'm going to explain real quick okay? Hang in there" he pats the helpless man's shoulder. "my brilliant brother Jeno sent me this letter. See?" he shows the letter in front of his face. 

"It's all thanks to him that I know what exactly you are planning. Hey, after all of these years, thank you so much for raising me, give me a place to stay, but you know what, I did not owe you my fucking live. Let's just say that this is going to be the last time I'm dirty my hand hm?" 

The old man once again coughs blood whereas more than earlier. His face goes pale and begins to lose breath. 

"this will, it's fake." Doyoung tears down the brown envelope and throws it away across the room. "after all, it's also because of you I get to meet with Jaehyun again. Who would have thought, my fate that I hate the most, still brings me to someone who the first to treat me like any human" 

The old man weakly struggled to protest despite having his whole body paralysed. "farewell" Doyoung bid his goodbye for the last time until the latter coughs horribly and eventually passed away. 

The moment he died, Doyoung sighs relieved. Miraculously, he feels like alive again-the burden on his shoulders is gone. Never would he have thought that he was finally free and capable of changing his own fate just like what Jaehyun said. 

"Doyoung," Jaehyun called him from the door. He turns his head and runs towards the latter. Jaehyun willingly accepts Doyoung's body in his arms. He holds Doyoung tight like he won't let him go. 

They stayed for quite a long time. "dear, you know" 

Doyoung knows exactly what Jaehyun means, "I don't. But somehow your presence is so familiar, especially during the times you teached me to play the piano."

"thank you for remembering me," Doyoung muttered on Jaehyun's shoulder. "me too, dear. From now on, we always will be by each other and nobody can break us apart". The taller cups Doyoung's face and gives him kisses on his nose, freckles, forehead and multiple kisses on his lips. Doyoung can't help but to giggle like an idiot that is so in love where he is indeed in love. 

"e-hem" Both of them stopped flirting when Seokhee with her hands crossed against her chest, looking bored. "I'm sorry to break your little moment but, since the other maids are not presence, may you help me clean the room and throw away the body?" 

They part away immediately and help Seokhee clean the mess without saying much. 

\---------

Almost a week since the old man died. Jeno and Jisung are now staying with them. After the first time since he last saw his little brothers, Doyoung cried like a baby and his brothers were the ones that comforted him. 

"Doyoung, will you marry me?" Jaehyun asks whilst kissing Doyoung's bare neck. 

"I do-ah!" he moans when Jaehyun palms his hard cock and strokes it up and down. "Jae-" he choked on tears and pleasure. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too. Can you fuck me now?" Jaehyun laughs under his breath and does as the latter asks him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. hope you like it. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddoiejae)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ddoiejae)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comment 😊


End file.
